We Survive
by UESMomsen
Summary: Set after the end of 3x07 (Currents), Boyd is dead and Derek feels the need to run, to stop feeling pity for himself. But when he and Isaac encounter a dead friend, he can't leave and has to stay and be her friend, her family.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So quick intro! I really hope you like this fic, I'm currently on season 3B and if this gets good enough reviews i'm going to try and keep this going for as long as I can. I really miss Erica more than I can explain. I just wanted her to come back and be safe and happy so…. This is set right after Boyd dies in 3x07**_

* * *

"Do you think Derek's going to be okay?" Scott lied in his bed, replaying the events of that night. He wasn't there for the alpha fight, but Stiles had made sure to not leave a single detail out. Death was still fairly new to the two; he hadn't even been one of them for a year.

"I don't know man. He was like, shaking." Stiles was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the door. The wet fabric of his pants clung to his ankles, sending a large chill up his spine each time he moved.

"Shouldn't we go over there?" Scott pushed himself off the edge of the bed and took a step closer to the door.

"No, no, no, no, no." In his regular fumbling fashion, Stiles blocked his friend from grabbing the handle. "He told us all to leave. Cora was crying and even Derek man. I told you, he was shaking and… and…"

"Alright I get it." Scott fell back onto his bed with a thump. It was hard for both of them to truly process that someone their age, two someones to be exact, had died. They were young, Erica and Boyd, and just wanted to find their place in the world. Stiles dragged his feet across the rug and plopped by his friend. The two sat in an overwhelming silence, that was filled with remorse. They didn't even have to say a word to communicate. There was nothing they could do about it.

Boyd was dead.

* * *

 _(Derek's Apartment)_

It was still dark, but the crescent shaped moon shined through the window of the stilld amp apartment. The tall and built Hale stood staring at his blood stained hands. Everyone was gone, Cora and Peter were burying Boyd next to where Derek had put Erica's body. Every part of Derek wanted to go and say goodbye to the boy who used to be a part of his pack, but the guilt was too strong. He wasn't Boyd's killer, technically, but he sure as hell felt like one.

His pack was hardly one anymore. Two of the people he couldn't help but care for, were dead, because he couldn't protect them. Only Isaac was left, and Derek knew there was a good chance he would get hurt as well. The only thought flying through the dark haired man's mind was inevitable. There was no way he couldn't think like this.

He failed as an alpha.

The echo of a sound at his doorway pulled him from his thoughts. Refusing to turn around, Derek's eyes flicked up to look at the window, directly in front of him. The reflection of his only remaining beta stared back.

"I told everyone to leave." He remained monotone, to cloak the sorrow he was truly feeling.

"I did leave, but now I'm back." Isaac's eyes glanced over to the place where his best friend… his brother died, only a few hours earlier. With a small shake of his head, the boy's eyes looked back up at the back of his alpha's head. "This wasn't your fault Derek." Isaac stood tall and carried a strength in his voice though with every minute that passed, he was closer to breaking down in tears.

"Isaac, go."

"No, I…

" _ **Isaac**_!" Derek's voice rose to a yell as his body whipped to face the younger boy. "Look at my hands!" He moved them outwards, his lower lip trembling. "This is Boyd's blood, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was yours eventually so _go_!" Isaac stared, straight faced, at the man, not even flinching by the sudden outburst in anger.

"They were my only friends." Fists balled, and eyes narrowed, Isaac took a step towards Derek. "So don't pretend you're the only one feelings upset and angry-"

"Isaac if you don't leave now I will kill you." Derek's voice was no longer a yell but still remained stern. The two stood there, eyes locked and lips shut. The tension stung them both. All Isaac had hoped for was a new family, but all he got was more despair.

The silence between them was interrupted by a shuffle outside Derek's door. Both of their heads darted up. The sound continued to echo through the room. Their werewolf senses made it easy to pick up the quick beating of a heart, still standing in the hallway.

"Whoever you are, I'd advise you to leave." Derek made sure that his voice sounded strong, intimidating, yet the stranger still stood their ground. Isaac stretched out his claws and took a step closer to the door.

A figure, shadowed by the darkness, turned the corner, evidently weak by the way they held to the door frame for support. Isaac bared his fangs but the figure didn't back down. Instead, they took a step deeper into the musty smelling room. A beam of light reflected from the window onto the stranger's face.

The two men stared, wide eyed at the person they assumed to be a threat, but the clothes, the way the blonde hair fell over the shoulder, the eyes-

It was Erica.

Isaac backed away slightly, his claws no longer out and teeth no longer sharp.

"Erica…" Derek stepped up beside the other boy and analyzed the face of the girl he thought to be dead. Her face was more pale than before, and her previously pink tank top was stained with a dark blood. Derek had seen this exact shirt only a few weeks earlier, when he had found her exactly like this… only dead. There was dirt all across her bare skin, and messy hair. Derek knew she had to have dug herself up, probably terrified out of her mind… if it was even her.

"Derek-" she spoke his name softly before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell from her standing position. Isaac panicked as he outstretched his arms to catch his previously dead friend. The two men stayed in silence, each of their mouths slightly agape as their eyes stared steadily at her face.

"She-" Isaac began to speak but couldn't process the situation at hand.

"Erica's alive."

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I promise they will get longer as time goes by.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here is chapter two! I hope everyone likes it! I haven't decided what ship I'm going to end up with yet, but whatever it is, (including erica), I hope you enjoy!_**

Isaac ran his thumb over Erica's forehead. They had placed her on Derek's bed, the moment she fell. Both refused to leave the room. The alpha continued to pace the room, striking an annoyance within Isaac. He wanted to yell but was too afraid to wake his friend, or at least who he thought was his friend.

"I don't understand." Derek ran his hand over his jaw as he spoke, still pacing. Isaac rolled his eyes before looking down at the blonde. His eyes filled with sorrow as he moved a hair from her face. For a moment, he focused on her, trying to make sure it was who he thought, before his focus was averted by a force pulling him away.

"What the hell-" Isaac whipped his head around to see Derek pulling him. He let out a large snarl before his alpha pinned him to the wall. "What the hell are you doing Derek?"

"You can't just touch her like that. You don't know…" Derek watched as Isaac's eyes moved over to the bed. His head turned to see the blonde sitting up or at least trying to. Isaac grabbed Derek's shoulder and shoved him off.

"Erica…" The younger boy sat on the bed next to her. Erica pushed herself upwards, to lean against the headboard. Derek watched the two in a sort of disbelief. He wanted to go sit by Erica, apologize for not making it in time… not saving her, but he wouldn't. Not until he knew that it was really his beta. "How are you feeling?" Isaac placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. She shuddered slightly before looking back and forth between the two of them.

"B-Boyd." She croaked his name out barely above a whisper. Her body was shaking and her breathing was quick as she stared into Isaac's eyes. Derek bit down on his lips and turned around to face the wall. He didn't want to face her, he couldn't. Not after….

"It's alright." Isaac pulled the girl into his arms, he too shaking slightly. It pained him to see Erica like this, but both him and Derek knew that if this was their friend, then their feelings didn't matter at the moment. Only hers did. Erica leaned her head into Isaac's chest and stared over at Derek, who still faced away.

Derek felt like the world was collapsing around him. He was living in a nightmare, a complete and utter nightmare. The guilt he felt when Derek heard the girl speaks Boyd's name, was unlike anything he had ever known before. It was a pressing weight on his body, his chest.

"B-Boyd." Her voice croaked one more time, and caused Derek to physically flinch. The boy had just died. Only a few short brutal moments before, he had died, in Derek's arm.

"Erica just… relax okay." Isaac's voice sounded soothing, as Erica melted slightly in his arms. Both of the men could hear her heart racing at such an extreme rate. They both also knew that concern should have been their greatest emotion, but it was shaded by a sort of relief. Finally, Derek looked over to see Erica, with her head buried in Isaac's shoulder, as Isaac held her close.

Derek had never really seen Isaac act such a way, and it softened him. Isaac was always tense, at least around Derek. But in this scene, this moment, he was calm and loving and relaxed, Derek could hear it in Isaac's heartbeat.

* * *

Stiles knocked on the door to Derek's loft, his palms were sweaty but he tried to refrain from any sort of panic. Stiles had left Scott's house, lied and said he was going home, but he knew he couldn't just leave Derek or Isaac without making sure they were okay. The door slid open after a few seconds, causing Stiles to jump. Derek only opened the door a crack, and gave Stiles a stern look.

"Hey, Derek." Stiles tried to remain calm and have a positive sound in his voice. "Just uh… are you okay? Or… or…. Or Isaac?" Derek's face didn't flinch like how Stiles expected as the two just stood there in silence.

"I said go home, Stiles."

"Yeah I know but…" Stiles glanced behind Derek slightly and saw a wave of blonde hair disappear with the tall Isaac following behind.

"Goodbye Sti-" Derek began to shut the door before Stiles placed his hand on the edge.

"Wait, who the hell is that?" He asked in reference to the person he saw. There was an eerie familiarity to her, like he knew the girl.

"It was no one." Derek refused to falter. He stood his ground, and stood taller than the boy in front of him.

"No, it was." Stiles was able to move past the older man and into the loft. His eyes widened as he stared at the back of the girl, who held onto to Isaac for help to walk. "Erica?" Her eyes turned towards the voice, but Isaac was able to grab her attention back as the two walked into the bathroom. Stiles stared with wide eyes as the door shut behind the two betas. He wiped around to see Derek watching him with angry eyes. "What the hell is going on Derek?"

Derek stared back at the dark haired boy and balled his hands into fists. His blood was boiling, all he wanted for Stiles to get the hell out of his home. "Go." The word was almost a yell as his he took another step towards the lankier kid.

"How the hell am I suppose to just leave after knowing that someone who is dead, and very much dead, is alive? Huh?" Stiles didn't back down from the other man. He wasn't scared, not a single bit.

"Just go." Derek's voice was now low, deep yet quiet. His eyes were powerful and threatening. Derek wouldn't hesitate to hurt him, not when it came to his pack. Stiles sighed slightly before stepping around towards the door. When he reached the doorframe, he froze. With a large sigh, Stiles turned his head back for a moment, then looked away, and went back on his way to Scott's.

* * *

Derek waited on the couch outside of the bathroom. His head was in his hands, as he tried to process what was going on. _Erica is here, and alive. Boyd is gone and dead._ There was no evidence, no reasoning for his beta to be back and alive in town, yet she was. She was breathing, her heart was beating, she was there.

The quiet sound of his loft door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Derek glanced over and saw Cora, her hands covered in dirt. His back straightened to look at her closer for a moment, before he turned back away, too ashamed to look her in the eyes. He felt a small slump next to him as the girl sat down. He could hear her sniffles from the tears she cried over her friend… her dead friend.

"It's not your fault Derek." Her voice was shaky and it stung him. She was never like that, she was never sad, never scared, never afraid; yet there she was, crying over a loss that he indirectly caused. The two sat there for a moment, in silence, before the sound of a creaking door took their attention.

Erica walked out of the bathroom, wearing some of Isaac's clothes, a T-shirt and a pair of sweats. She held tightly on Isaac's arm as the two walked slowly out. Cora stared in a sort of aw, as Derek pushed himself up to stand. He stared at Erica, whose eyes were locked on the ground. Isaac gave Derek a nod before looking back to his friend, nearly lifting her to keep her on her feet.

The duo moved back towards Derek's bed. With a gentle touch, that was new to both of the Hales watching, Isaac lowered her down into the bed and pulled the sheet around her. His hand slipped into hers as she stared at him. Her eyes were filled with a new terror Isaac hadn't seen before. He moved his hand up to her face and pushed a strand of hair away.

"I'm not going anywhere." She nodded slightly before closing her eyes, without failing, she looked at both the Hales before they were completely shut. Cora stood up and walked to Derek's side.

"Is that…" Derek nodded before his sister could finish her question. They stood there for a while, just watching as Isaac comforted the blonde, even in her sleep. There was a mixture of loss, and relief, all in the air of the room at the same time.

Peacefully, Erica drifted off, still holding onto Isaac's hand. The three people watched her carefully, almost as if they were afraid she would wake up and try to hurt them. Derek quietly shuffled over to Isaac and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sleep by her tonight, I'll take the couch." Isaac nodded, without taking his eyes off of the girl he so deeply missed. With slow and steady movements, Isaac adjusted himself to lie beside Erica, but didn't fall asleep. Derek sighed before moving back to his sister.

"How is that even possible?" The younger Hale questioned. With a small shrug, Derek leaned back into the couch, his eyes glued to the remains of his pack. It was almost like he didn't blink, like he couldn't. He was scared of missing one thing; letting her slip through his fingers again, slip through Isaac's fingers. The last time she left, Derek couldn't make it to her in time. This wasn't going to happen again, and Derek wanted to make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Okay so here's another update. I hope you guys like it and really would like it if you guys to leave reviews and like! I know my chapters are always slightly short but that's just how I write and I hope you don't mind it_**

Stiles pushed his way through the crowds of students in Beacon Hills. His voice stretched out as he called for his friend Scott, who stood a bit further ahead of him.

"Excu- Yeah I- Please let me- Thanks." Finally he tripped out of the crowd and grabbed onto Scott's arm. For a moment, the boy caught his breath while his friend watched in confusion. "S-sorry." Stiles let go for a moment and leaned slightly on the row of lockers. "Dude… I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what?" Scott shut his locker and stared at his friend. The two stood there for a moment while Stiles searched for the right thing to say. "Come on man, just tell me."

"Listen, I can't do it here…" The two looked around at all the people surrounding them then looked back at each other. With a nod, they began to head out the door before both of them felt their writs grabbed tight. The boys whipped around to see Allison and Lydia, standing there with judgmental eyes.

"Where are you going?" Allison narrowed her eyes at Scott and let go of his and Stiles's writs. The four stood there, the girl's with their arms crossed over their chest while the boys stood with their hands in their hair.

"Alright, alright. I found something out last night but we should probably go outside before I tell you." His voice was just below a whisper. Everyone besides Stiles looked confused, and worried, but he ignored their stares and walked out the front door to a dark corner at the edge of the building. The others were a bit slower but eventually caught up.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Lydia placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Scott and Allison exchanged a quick glance before looking to him as well.

"Just… let me tell you. I went to Derek's last night, after the whole thing with Boyd-"

"He kicked us out." Lydia spoke up and shot him a confused glance.

"Yeah well I went back anyways." Stiles was annoyed that people kept trying to interrupt him, he just wanted people to listen. "And he didn't seem sad. He was like… concerned. I looked over his shoulder and I saw something he really didn't want me to see-"

"What?" Scott leaned in even closer, anxious to hear where the story was going.

"Just let me finish, okay? I'll tell you if you guys stop interrupting me-"

"Just get to the point Stiles." This time, Allison spoke up, her hands fell on her hips in annoyance. Stiles rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Erica." The other stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"There's no way. We saw her body." Allison looked over to Scott, then back at Stiles.

"Yeah well…. She's alive."

* * *

"You don't have to stay with her you know." Derek looked over at Isaac who was sitting on the floor. The two of them were staring at the blonde who was still sleeping. Isaac glanced over to the darker haired male for a second before looking back at her.

"I'm not leaving her…. Not yet." The words were quiet, and ached with a sense of fear. They were both too scared to look away for even a second. She could get up and leave them again. Derek sighed loudly before lowering himself down next to Isaac. For a while, they sat in silence, their concentrations were focused on something else.

"Derek?" The voice of a female echoed through the loft. Derek and Isaac recognized it as Jennifer Blake. Both of the stood up in a hurry and glanced over to the door.

"Hey, Jennifer. Now's not a good time." Derek walked towards her, trying to block Jennifer's view of Erica, but he was too late. She stood still with her brows furrowed. The sound of shuffling sheets reached the two wolves ears as they turned.

Erica had pushed herself up to a sitting position. One arm supported her but was shaking more violently then she had ever felt. Isaac dashed over to place a reassuring hand on her. Derek stared at the two and took a long sigh. He blocked out every other sound except that of Isaac's soft words to their friend. He wished he could said similar things, comfort her and hold her but the guilt was too strong.

"Derek?" He checked back into reality as he heard the words of the English teacher. His head turned slowly, as he tried to hold his gaze on his pack. "Who is she? Why… Sorry, are you okay?" Derek considered the question for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine she's… someone we haven't seen in a while. Listen…" Derek approached her slowly and felt the piercing gaze of both Isaac and Erica behind him. With a gentle touch, he placed his hands on Jennifer's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Now is really not a good time. I need you to go, just for a little while until…" She gave him a sad smile before nodding.

"It's okay if you need time. Last night was… challenging." He shut his eyes with that final word. Challenging was an understatement. It was painful, more pain than he had felt in a while. With a short, dismissive nod from Derek, she turned on her way. He stood in his spot until she was completely out of the building. When she took her final step, he turned quickly on his heel and walked over to his bed. Erica sat up, leaning against the wall. Isaac held her hand in his, and looked at her with soft eyes.

"Talk to us Erica." Derek looked over to the younger boy, then back to the girl. His eyes were pleading for her response. Erica's eyes were locked on the floor. She opened her mouth slightly, her lower lip quivered as she began to talk.

"Kali… killed me." Isaac felt her hand begin to shake with the rest of her body. Derek noticed it too, as he walked around to the other side of the bed and took a seat. He moved slowly almost like she was an animal he didn't want to scare. "Woke up… it was dark… dug myself out…. Came here." The two men looked over at each other before looking back to her. Isaac shifted forward slightly to get closer to her before pulling her back into a hug again. This time, Derek reached his hand over and placed it on her shoulder. The three of them stayed there for a while, together, accepting of each other's embrace, until a knock on the door pulled them out. Derek sighed and pushed himself up before Isaac stuck out his hand.

"I'll get it this time." The two nodded before Derek placed himself back down. Erica was looking in his general direction, but not at his eyes. He moved his hand to place it over hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Her head shifted slightly as she sniffled, "I tried to find you… I tried… it was too late." She looked up at him, actually, for a few seconds, before her head turned back down and she nodded.

"I… know." Her voice was filled with anguish and pain, like she had just fought a horrible battle. It croaked and was scratchy and each word nearly made Derek flinch. Isaac returned with a stern look on his face.

"It's Scott and Stiles," Isaac raised an eyebrow at Derek as if to ask what to do. A loud sigh escaped the alpha's lips as he moved himself from the bed, only to be replaced by Isaac. Derek saw the two teenagers standing in his doorway, both with eager expressions.

"Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Scott questioned. Derek had to remind himself to calm down, to not get overly protective of the girl. Scott and Stiles would be two of the last people to ever aim to hurt her.

"You think I know?" It was a valid question, Derek had no clue what was going on, but even if he did, at this time, it wouldn't be any of Scott's concern. "I understand about as much as you, that a girl I thought was dead, I knew was dead, is laying in my bed as we speak." He sighed slightly and looked down at the ground. "Why don't you do me, Isaac, and Erica a favor and go home, both of you." His eyes glanced up for a moment at the younger boys before he turned around. Scott turned too; ready to go back the way he came in. Stiles, on the other hand, reached over and grabbed Derek's wrist.

"I want to help." Stiles's voice didn't waver, didn't shake, and sounded for once, stronger than anyone else. The room fell silent, as everyone, even the two betas around the corner, focused on the words coming from the human's mouth. "Believe it or not, I want to help Erica." Scott turned quickly and walked up to his friend.

"Stiles let's go." Scott reached forwards but Stiles moved his hand to push him off.

"No," Stiles said. He stared forward at Derek, who had pulled his wrist out of the grip. Derek cleared his throat and straightened his back, before he looked a little weak, still shaken up from the death of Boyd, but now, he seemed strong and determined. His chin was lifted to show an essence of dominance that made Stiles look small, but neither of them backed down.

"If I need help, I'll call. Now go home," Derek replied. For a moment, Stiles looked like he was considering it before nodding slowly. He turned around and walked from the building with Scott. Derek stood in his spot, his eyes locked on the spot where the two younger boys stood. He was baffled, previously convinced that he was the only one, besides Isaac, who cared that Erica was back. After shaking his head, Derek turned back.

After he rounded the corner he saw two sets of eyes staring right where he was. Erica's face was soft and Isaac had his lips pursed. "Stiles wants to help?" Isaac looked unsure about the situation, but who could blame him. Derek looked down to see Isaac and Erica's hands intertwined, like he was trying to comfort her.

A loud sigh escaped the Hale's lips as he shrugged slightly. "That's what he said." Derek stepped over to the bed and sat down at its foot. He placed a hand softly on Erica's shin beneath the sheets and stayed quiet. The three of them sat their quietly, and the room filled with almost a sense of ease. The bond between them, like a family, had grown back. Even though Isaac had felt a tension towards his alpha for a while, it almost disappeared as they all came together. The only thing missing was-

"Boyd." Erica's voice broke the silence and the two other boys looked to her with concern and sorrow. "Boyd," she repeated his name. Her face, previously stoic, twisted with confusion, until that emotion faded into one of sorrow, she was piecing it together, he wasn't there for a reason.

Derek removed his hand from her leg and clenched his jaw. "Erica…" He began to speak before he stopped. His cowardice invaded his system.

"He's gone Erica," Isaac spoke quietly but quickly. The words ripped through her like the removal of a Band-Aid. Erica knew, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she could sense his absence. But there was still so much she couldn't understand. The bed began to quake slightly when her body trembled. Derek pushed himself up and looked down at her from the corner of his eyes. He could see her hair busheled around Isaac's shoulder as her lips released a small cry. Derek flinched, the guilt yet again washed through his skin, and tugged at his nerves. It wasn't his fault, Isaac told him, and he knew, yet the reaction from this girl he tried so hard to protect didn't reflect that, didn't help that.

"I know… It's okay Erica." Isaac rubbed the back of her head to try and ease the pain, but it wasn't working. Loud cries echoed around the nearly empty loft, like a haunting ghost. With his last bit of Strength, Derek pushed around the corner to try and break away from the pain that her sobs were causing. His eyes got caught on something at the door.

Stiles.

The boy walked into the loft towards the Hale, who was slumped against the wall. "What's going on?" Stiles walked quickly, with a sense of anger in each of his steps. "Why is she crying?" The scraping sound of the shoes against the cold concrete mixed in with the cries until he froze only a few feet from Derek.

"She found out about Boyd." There was a pause before the younger boy spoke up once more.

"I want to help."

 ** _A/N: ASKING FOR A HUGE FAVOR. CAN PEOPLE PUT IN THE REVIEWS WETHER THEY WOULD LIKE STERICA, DERICA, OR ERISAAC, OR SOME OF EACH? JUST SO I KNOW WHAT PEOPLE PREFER BECAUSE I CAN WRITE ANYTHING._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks for all the followers and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and continue to leave good reviews! Thanks! This is probably going to be a pretty Sterica heavy chapter_** ** _J_** ** _but don't worry I still have more of other ships coming too._**

"Isaac, I get it. You want to stay with her, but you need to go to school." Derek crossed his arms over his chest while talking to the younger beta. Isaac let out a small sigh before looking past Derek's shoulder over to the blonde still sleeping in the bed. It had been around a week since Erica had come back, Isaac hadn't gone to school the entire time. If he let the girl out of his sight for nearly a second, he would worry. "People are going to wonder what's going on."

"So let them wonder." Isaac's voice rose slightly. His jaw was clenched and hands were in fists. "I'm not leaving her to get hurt again."

"I'm not going to get hurt." Erica's voice echoed softly around the loft. Derek turned around and Isaac walked to his side. Those were the most words she had spoke since the night Boyd had died. She still wore one of Isaac's shirts and a pair of his boxers. Her legs were over the side of the bed like she was about to stand. Derek walked forward and outstretched his arm for her to grab. She outstretched her hand and grabbed his forearm. With a small grunt, she pulled herself up and leaned onto Derek's side.

"Erica… Are you sure you're okay with me going to school?" Isaac asked. He took a step towards her and his features softened; they always did around her. Derek looked down at Erica as he used his arm to keep her up and supported. Her eyes glanced down at the ground before she nodded slightly.

"Derek's here." Her dark brown eyes shifted slightly to look down at his arm. Isaac and Derek exchanged a glance. The younger boy's eyes were filled with a sort of hate, mixed with jealousy. A loud sigh escaped the alpha's lips. Isaac looked back to the blonde and stepped towards her. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder and stood there for a second, before letting go and pulling her into a hug. Derek dropped his arm to let the two beta's support each other. The apprehension Isaac had grown towards Derek in the past few days was shocking, and painful. He was doing everything to support them two, but Isaac didn't trust him.

"I'll be back later," Isaac whispered into her ear. He felt her head nod into his shoulder as she shifted her weight back to Derek. The young male beta walked out of the loft, with an overwhelming feeling of apprehension. When he left, Derek turned to look at Erica.

* * *

 ** _Few hours later_**

"How are you feeling? Physically and all?"

"Stronger… than before." A small smile grew on her lips before it faded right back off.

"I know, I say this a lot, but I really tried. I didn't believe you were dea…. Gone. I thought we could find you, we put up lost person sign… for you and Boyd and… I really-"

"I know." Erica returned his gaze and nodded slightly. A loud sigh escaped his lips. She leaned onto his arm slightly as her body started to feel weak again; not a side affect of dying, but instead for once it was a side affect of living. He had been withholding some information about all the sacrifices, and it was eating him from the inside. Together they went over to the couch and Derek helped ease her down.

"Are you hungry?" He stood up and looked down at the girl. Some of her bruises had finally healed and it allowed Derek to feel a sort of relief. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"But I want to know what's going on?" Her tone was flat and her face just as stagnant. Derek was taken aback slightly. His lips formed a perfect "O." The sacrifices being made around town were hard to ignore, but Derek and Isaac had made a deal not to talk about it, even though the two were growing slightly tense with each other. He lowered himself to the other side of the couch and stared at her. The frizzy blonde curls that had hardly been brushed out since her arrival cupped her face. Though her face was clear of the acne she had known with her epilepsy, her cheeks were paler than he had ever seen her. Generally Erica was a tan and lively person, but bags drooped under her eyes and contrasted painfully with the ghostly cheeks, as her body still recovered from the revival. "I can feel it Derek. My… werewolf… powers may be weak, but I can hear you and Isaac whispering when I'm supposed to be asleep."

"Wait, how often do you sleep?" Derek's face grew with worry but Erica shot him a glance to move on. His eyes shifted down towards the floor. "Isaac and I said we wouldn't talk about it…"

"I don't care."

"Okay." He bit his upper lip before licking them, the dry skin scratched at his tongue. "There's been these-" but his voice was cut off. The sounds of people stumbling into the room invade the two wolves ears. Their heads turned simultaneously to see Scott and Stiles out of breath as they ran into the loft. Derek stood up and Erica furrowed her brows, her face growing in concern.

"Sacrifices…" Stiles finished off Derek's sentence and looked over to the two of them. The darkness in the room left an eerie feeling among the four. Erica pushed herself from the couch with a grunt and grabbed onto Derek's arm. He flashed her a quick glance before wrapping his arm around her shoulder to hold her up. "And we think we know who did them." Erica's face contorted into one of fear. Derek noticed it and squeezed lightly on her shoulder.

"Who?" His voice was stern and strong, almost like he was trying to impress Erica, or even just make her comfortable. Stiles and Scott shifted uncomfortably, and this is when Derek and Erica realize the tears in Stiles's eyes. "Stiles, who the hell is it?" The blonde could feel her alpha's muscles tense, but he still held her up. Her lower lip trembled; sacrifices, death, it was all still too much for her.

Stiles and Scott exchanged glances before letting out a long sigh. "Jennifer." Scott's voice was stable but at the mention of the name, Stiles looked like he was going to crumble. "Ms. Blake. She tried to kill Lydia-"

"-She took my dad," Stiles interrupted. The four of them stood there for a moment in the silence. Derek sighed before turning to Erica and nodding. He took a few steps, and her feet followed to the couch. With a gentle care, he lowered her back down and headed towards the two teenage boys. He opened his mouth to say something but instead just stood there. Scott, Derek, and Erica all turned their heads to the door of the loft. "What?" Stiles furrowed his brows and looked from one of them to the others. "What is it?"

"She's here," Derek turned immediately towards Erica. "She can't know you guys are here, Stiles, take Erica and hide, don't come out whatsoever. Scott, hide with them until you hear her." Derek turned back to face the boys and gave Stiles and angry look. "If she gets hurt, I will kill you."

"She's not going to get hurt," Stiles was stern, and didn't flinch at Derek's words. With a nod, he ran to the blonde and helped lift her from the couch. She leaned against his shoulder as the two of them walked, faster than Erica would've liked, even tripping a few times, to a place to hide in the corner. He lowered her to the ground as well as himself. With one arm around her shoulder, he pulled her in close. "Erica," Stiles turned his head to look at hers with a soft expression, "It's going to be okay." Her breathing grew slightly unsteady, she had only been alive for a week, and already her life was put back in danger.

"Are you sure?" Her question took Stiles off guard. He stared into her brown eyes for a second before Scott ran in behind them. The boy turned to face his best friend, before looking to Erica instead. Scott placed one hand on Erica's shoulder and the other on Stile's. The three looked from one another until Scott and Erica's heads turned to face away from the corner. Jennifer's voice echoed in their ears.

Scott waited as told, before exiting the corner. Stiles reached towards Erica and pulled her closer to him. Her body was shaking, causing him to give her a sad look. With a finger raised to his lips to signal silence, he nodded to try and comfort her. She nodded back and leaned into him, with her eyes closed. _You aren't going to die. You aren't going to die._

* * *

Stiles and Erica waited for a few minutes after they knew Jennifer, Derek and Scott had left. He reached his arm underneath hers and lifted them up. She still had some strength but Stiles had to do a good amount of the work. Together, the moved to Derek's bed and sat on the edge. The silence between them continued. When he looked down at her hands, he could see them actually shaking. Without hesitation, he intertwined their fingers, but didn't look into her eyes. The loft felt too empty, and it freaked Erica out. Isaac was supposed to be back, come back and take her. It's not that she didn't trust Stiles, she did, but they were hardly friends, nothing even close to that.

"Are you cold?" Stiles asked. His voice was shaking, and she knew clearly that it had to do with his dad. She waited for a moment before shaking her head, no. Awkwardness overwhelmed the two of them for a good ten minutes. There was nothing to do in Derek's loft, never was there.

"I'm sorry," her voice was quiet but he could still hear the words. Confusion etched into his features as he glanced up at her. "About your dad."

"Oh." He nodded. In most cases he would just brush it off, say he was fine or that it would get better but instead he just kept silent. His eyes focused back onto her hands, still shaking, as he let out a small sigh. "Thanks." With a bit of hesitation, Stiles outstretched one hand to place on hers, and stop the shaking.

She didn't expect him to touch her, so when their hands connected she flinched slightly. Erica felt her hands relax as she let out a sigh of relief. This was too much for her to handle, for any of them to handle. With only being alive for this one week, she had already faced a lot. Boyd was dead, people were paying too much attention to her, there were sacrifices and none of it made any sense. "Th-thanks."

"I'm sorry Erica," he interjected. She didn't really understand why Stiles decided to say this. "I'm sorry you died. That they… we didn't find you. I'm sorry, you didn't uh… you didn't deserve it."

"I… Thanks Stiles." She nodded slightly before pushing herself backwards onto the bed so she could lie down. Stiles watched her with a small smile before standing up.

"I'm glad you're alive." She shot him a quick glance with a small smile before she buried her head into Derek's pillow. With a nod, Stiles walked down at sat on the couch, his head fell into his hands and a few tears began to flow.

"Thanks Stiles."

 ** _A/N: Okay so this chapter was very rushed so I'm sorry it sucked, but the next chapter will be hopping to the mid point between season 3A and 3B! So there will be a bit of a time hop._**


End file.
